Stay
by megalooch1
Summary: It's too much pain to have to bear, to love a woman you have to share.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who may be familiar with the Sugarland song "Stay", This was inspired by it. I was originally planning this to be part of my songfic collection, but as I began to write it became less about the song and more about the story. So here it is as a stand-alone piece. I'm toying with the idea of another chapter or two, I'd like to hear thoughts on whether to continue or not. Reviews are not only welcome but immensely appreciated. As always: I do not own anything!**

Detective Jane Rizzoli's ebony curls were fanned out across a pale chest. The stark contrast between dark and light was obvious even in the pitch black. It was like every opposite that had been written about by all the greats. Good and evil. Love and hate. Pure and tainted. Maura Isles couldn't help but focus on the last, a perfect description for the love that overwhelmed each and every aspect of her life. _Pure and tainted._ Her hazel eyes were clear and remained on the clock opposite her queen sized bed as her thin manicured fingers made lazy circles on a muscular back. The familiar fist of dread had settled in her chest twenty minutes ago. It was the same routine day in and night out. Work. Home. Love. Leave.

The sun had set hours ago. The two women had just reached a warm calm that always followed their passionate lovemaking. Maura didn't know how Jane was capable of being so relaxed, so carefree as they lay like this, as the clock ticked their time away. Her complex brain tried desperately to keep it's focus on how their bodies pressed so intimately together. Jane's left arm was thrown limply across Maura's hips and her head lay below her breasts. Even breaths were tickling the medical examiner's taut abdomen. _It could be like this always,_ Maura allowed herself to think. To dream.

The buzzing of a phone from the pocket of trousers long forgotten broke Maura from her daze. _Eleven in the evening. If Casey wasn't anything else he was consistent._ Maura felt tears begin to well as Jane extricated herself from the smaller woman's grip.

The phone conversation was quick and to the point. It sounded almost scripted as Jane explained that she was just on her way out the door.

This physical affair had been going on for eight months now, but the emotions had been there for years. Each time Jane left, Maura was naive enough to believe that the next time would be different. That maybe next time she would stay.

"Stay.." She heard the whisper slip between her swollen cherry dipped lips before she had a chance to stop it.

"Maur.." A one syllable rasp was all she got as a reply.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should know better than to ask." Maura grasped the thin sheet tightly to her chest, suddenly feeling more exposed than she's ever been.

Jane paused for a moment. Standing at the foot of Maura's bed in her pants but otherwise naked. The dark, dangerously attractive form stood still and regarded her lover in the moonlight.

"You know it's not because I don't want to. It's just that this thing with Case-" her explanation was cutoff before she could utter the name that built a wall between the women.

"Marriage, Jane. Your _marriage_ to Casey. I know it's complicated. I know it's not something that will simply 'go away'. I do listen. I hear the same thing from you night after night."

"C'mon Maur, you know this isn't easy for me." Jane checked her watch and quickly resumed dressing. The movement didn't go unnoticed by the razor sharp eyes across the room.

"Oh I'm sorry, Jane. Is this hard for you? Is it hard leaving one warm bed for another? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to share the woman I love? To know that when you get home he's going to touch you and erase any trace of me that may be left?" There was no answer and Maura didn't expect one. She took a deep, shaky breath trying to calm herself before speaking again. "When will I get to see you again?"

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." Brown had yet to meet hazel.

"You know what I mean." Maura's usual honey smooth voice was now laced with acid and something more deadly and unnamed, causing two scarred and powerful hands to stop their motions as she buttoned her blouse.

Head hung low, shielding herself behind a veil of thick blackness Jane forced out her reply, "I don't know."

Those words were always the equivalent of a dagger piercing the ME's heart. She knew what it meant. Days. And those days could easily turn to weeks. Weeks of a loneliness she never thought herself capable of. Maura Isles never thought she would need someone as much as she needed the unruly detective that was standing in front of her preparing herself for her getaway.

"Everything we have, everything we could be? Those are things Casey can never give you. Do you even want to be with me?" The inquiry was met with the snap of Jane's holster clipping to her belt.

The tall hesitant woman pushed her hair from her face in a frustrated gesture and looked Maura in the eye before answering. "How can you ask me that?" Shaking hands resting on narrow hips.

"Because every time you tell me that I'm what you want, it's right before I'm on my back for you."

"Of course I want to be with you!" Jane shook her hands in frustration. The anxiety of having to leave was weighing so heavily on her shoulders that Maura could see it. "It's just so complicated."

"I don't think that's the truth, Jane. If it is then that means you're a coward." Maura faltered for a moment when she saw the sparks in Jane's dark eyes. "And if there's one thing you are not, it's a coward. So I'm going to ask you one more time- Do you want to be with me?"

"It's not as simple as wanting to or not!" The fire inside Jane was quickly rising and the only person who was capable of extinguishing it now stood defiantly toe to toe with her. Crisp white sheet wrapped tightly around her feminine form, Maura's eyes scanned the chiseled features, the deep emotional eyes, and the thin kissable lips that left burning impressions on her body that evening. She read not fact nor fiction. Promise nor lie. Beginning nor end.

"Stay." Blunt, harsh, final. Her caramel waves bounced around her shoulders as she made her retreat to the bathroom, trying desperately to save her breakdown for behind closed doors. Her best friend, her almost forever, her possible fairy tale ending, stopped her just short of her goal with a tender grasp around her wrist.

"You know I can't." Jane's powerful eyes were practically overflowing with passion, regret, and something that looked a lot like sympathy for the woman who wanted nothing more than to spend infinity with her.

"You misunderstand." Maura took a deep breath, summoning all the strength she could. Squaring her shoulders she continued. "When the time comes, when our 'next time' finally arrives? Stay. Stay right where you are. Keep Casey's arms wrapped tightly around you and forget I was even an option. I don't have to live like this and I sure as HELL do not deserve it." Her delicate voice broke and tears were beginning to fall. She fought to keep them secure upon her lashes. "I thought that maybe I wasn't giving you enough. I wasn't good enough to keep you." Jane finally shook off her stunned look and went to interrupt Maura but she was too late, the ME continued, "I was so wrong. I gave you every little bit of myself. All the love my heart had to offer and all the passion I've kept bottled up. And what do I get in return? A 'see you soon'." Maura couldn't hide the tremor from her hand as she wiped away her tears. "I've been used and I have learned my lesson. I think it's time for you to go."

Jane could only blink. She was frozen. Her mind was reeling but no words would come out. She wanted to beg, plead, reason, ANYTHING to keep the light in her dark life. "I've never used you! Maura please."

Maura's cold, emotionless eyes looked back only once before responding, her final word before closing the bathroom door and leaving Jane to let herself out.

"Go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First I'd just like to say WOW and thank you! The reviews and follows are incredible! Second, this update is a hefty chunk, quite a bit longer than I usually write. I hope you all enjoy and please review. Tell me what you think! Also, I still don't own them or the rights.**

*This will jump around a bit*

**8 months 6 days ago.**

Maura wiped her hands on the olive green pencil skirt she chose with care that morning. Paired with a golden yellow silk blouse she felt confident and sexy. Her actions however did not match those feelings. The medical examiner was normally calm, cool, collected, and dangerously confident. But it was Monday morning and she was about to see her best friend for the first time since she arrived home from her honeymoon.

Jane Rizzoli. The only woman, the only _person_, who was capable of destroying the calm exterior Maura set carefully into place. Sure she could question why the attractive brunette held such power, but she knew the answer already. She loved her. Maura Isles was IN LOVE with Jane Rizzoli. Her best friend. This realization wasn't what lodged itself so uncomfortably under her skin, it was the terrible timing.

A eureka moment, as some would call it, was a spark turned flame in the forefront of her mind the night of Jane's bachelorette party. The party in which Maura, the maid of honor, threw for her best friend, the bride.

Maura paced the small yet well appointed space of her office. Hands clasped tightly together as she nervously spun the ring on her middle finger. She tried desperately to push the memories of that night away but they kept coming back, each more vivid than the last. The doctor rattled off all causes: PTSD, schizophrenia, obsessive compulsive disorder, but she knew none applied. Maura now understood what Paulo Coelho meant when he said,

"Love is a disease no one wants to get rid of. Those who catch it never try to get better, and those who suffer do not wish to be cured."

Only a disease could be responsible for uncontrollable thoughts and unsettling craving in her intestines.

**8 months 23 days ago.**

It was an intimate gathering. No one knew Jane quite as well as Maura, and the blonde knew her best friend would only want close friends to share in such a celebration. Maura's critical eyes scanned the penthouse suite she booked for the bachelorette party. Her house wouldn't do and she didn't want to risk running into the partnering bachelor party at a bar in town.

She reveled in the sound of her closest friends laughing with hearty abandon. Jane, Korsak, Frost, and Maura were sitting around a poker table, authentic felt top and professional dealer included, eyeing each other up and deciding the fate of the cards in their hands. Rivulets of smoke floated from a cigar to the right of Korsak, Frost growing greener by the minute thanks to the potent stench.

"Seriously?" His warm, honey brown eyes stared blankly at the older man next to him. A gray head moved quickly as wide eyes looked between the young man and both amused women.

"What?" Asked Korsak, oblivious to the odor he was emitting.

"You stink." Frost replied seriously. His muscular frame, dressed casually in a crisp white polo and jeans, rose quickly and repositioned between the women. "You both smell much better."

The women looked past the intruder, deep into each others eyes. They were both annoyed at the abrupt separation but still quite amused at the situation. Stifling laughter, the brunette launched her fist into Frost's shoulder, earning a yelp from the younger man.

"You brought that stink with you! Switch seats and keep your distance!" At his frown she finished with, "Don't make me handcuff you to the table." Frost moved to his new seat quickly and didn't utter a protest. He never knew where the fine line was between joking and being serious with Jane.

Maura sat back and enjoyed the interactions. She allowed her eyes to close and head to fall back a moment as she took a healthy swig of the perfectly aged, single malt scotch she bought for the occasion. After a deep breath and a relaxed sigh she opened her eyes, immediately noticing Jane's chair a lot closer to hers than it originally was. She had a keen sense of smell and Frost didn't smell _THAT_ bad.

Maybe it was her imagination. Maybe it was the bottle of scotch that now lay empty on its side. Maybe it was the magic only hotel rooms could provide. That feeling of anonymity. That feeling of being a million miles from home, your job, and any pesky mother that may be around. Maybe it was a perfectly balanced medley of it all that caused a grand shift that evening.

Jane and Maura became more flirty, allowing touches to linger, smiles to spread widely and never seem to fade. Deep brown eyes sought out lips more times than their average two or three. They were living freely.

The two men stumbled on their way out the door well after three in the morning, thanking the hostess for a great party and wishing the bride-to-be luck. Frost was the last to speak as Korsak pulled him into the hall. "Make sure you spend your last night as a single lady wisely!" And with that they were gone. The heavy hotel door closing automatically with a loud thud. If the detective's senses weren't clouded by alcohol, she would have noticed the subtle wink her fellow detectives gave as they walked away.

The amber liquid may have felt like an old familiar blanket, wrapping both women in warm relaxation, but they were still wide awake. Brown regarded hazel as Jane and Maura stood toe to toe in front of the king size bed that consumed the space.

"I guess we should call it a night." Jane spoke, throat feeling suddenly dry.

"I suppose. We do have an early morning tomorrow. Our appointment at the salon is for nine." Maura took a moment to appraise the rumpled woman in front of her. Red v-neck t-shirt with a standard white tank beneath, wrinkled suit pants that never fit quite right, plain black socks with a hint of wear on the big toe. "You're going to look stunning tomorrow."

"Oh stop." Jane fought back a blush and tried to consider why Maura's words affected her so deeply.

"Jane. You will." The doctor left no room for argument. "Casey is a very lucky man and I can only hope he realizes it."

Jane took in her best friend for all she was in that moment. With her perfectly pressed black linen trousers and a simple white sleeveless blouse, she looked gorgeous. Her face was one sculpted of pure innocence and beauty. When her eyes finished their sweep of skin they finally settled on her eyes. Jane wasn't sure why, but she had to summon an ounce or two of courage to hold the fiery gaze that was aimed back at her.

"Thank you." The brunette cleared her suddenly tight throat. "For everything. No one else would do this for me. No one else would KNOW to do this for me." A nervous laugh escaped. "I can't thank you enough."

"It was my pleasure, Jane." Maura displayed a small smile and bowed her head slightly.

When the taller of the two moved closer something rare happened between them: A miscommunication. As long arms pulled the smaller woman in for a hug, thin lips sought a rosy cheek and were surprised when instead they met the corner of an impossibly soft mouth. They paused. Their breathing stopped. They relished. The moment that reality set in Jane jumped back and ran her hands through her hair as she faced the floor to ceiling windows.

Maura brought the fingers of her right hand to her lips, left hand pressed firmly against her chest feeling her rapid heartbeat. She stared blankly forward as the weight of the situation set it. _That was an almost kiss with Jane. I turned my head! I wanted this to happen!_ "I'm sorry, Jane."

"Don't be. It was an accident." She was reassuring herself more than the stunned blonde across the room. She laughed before continuing, "I remember the same thing happened at last years Christmas party with Detec-"

"It wasn't an accident."

"Maura.." Jane said the name in a breathy sigh.

"It wasn't. I wanted to kiss you."

No matter how scared she was Jane had to face her friend. If not just to understand what was happening, then to fix it before morning.

"Why?"

"I suppose I've wanted to for a some time now." Maura was nervous, her face was flushed, her skin prickled in anticipation. Jane wasn't out the door. The skittish detective was still planted firmly in front of her. That meant something.

"And you chose the night before my wedding to indulge yourself in these feelings?" Jane's voice was rising but not out of anger. Out of frustration and confusion.

"Well obviously the amount of alcohol I consumed altered my neurotransmitters, leaving me a bit-"

"No time for Googlemouth!" A slender finger pointed in Maura's direction. Her lips sealed quickly as Jane continued to stare her down. "So you have a few drinks and what? You're attracted to me now?"

"The drinking allowed me to act on it. The attraction has been there for quite some time."

"You said I wasn't your type." Jane countered quickly.

"Not if I had to put it on paper." Maura stood confidently, scientific vale covering her features. She knew how to work around the truth too. _Impressed, Detective Rizzoli?_ "If I had to describe my 'type' surely it'd be a man. You just happen to be the unexpected variable. I tried to deny it but no matter what my attraction to you never subsided."

Jane was stunned. She wasn't sure if she was even hearing this correctly. The slow ticking of her brain seemed ten steps behind. Could she really be hearing right? Is Maura Isles really saying the words she's been waiting years to hear? And she's supposed to marry Casey tomorrow? "Why didn't you say something?"

"That's what I'm apologizing for. I should have never done this let alone on the night before you're wedding."

"But why not tell me before? Before Casey, all three times before Casey!" Jane was becoming animate. Italian roots showing proudly in hand gestures and pacing.

Right in that moment was when Maura's feelings clicked in place. There was a hint of regret in Jane's voice coupled with something that sounded like longing. A brief moment of hope sprung to life before her rational mind tamped it down. She was in love with Jane. She wanted to be the one marrying her the following afternoon. But in one of life's many cruelties, she knew she wouldn't get that chance. "I was scared. I thought an attraction would fade. Then when feelings came into play it was too late. I couldn't be Casey and I knew that's who you wanted."

"Maur, you're everything I could-" Jane stopped herself before she said something she couldn't take back. Something that would alter a union she was expected to join the next day. She couldn't stop the wedding now. Her fate was sealed. "You should have said something...before it was too late." Jane spoke with a tone of finality.

_Was_. The three letter word was bold in Maura's mind. _It's too late_. "Should have. Could have. Would have." A single tear trailed down her cheek as she nodded her head in defeat.

Jane smirked, knowing that now such a simple phrase would be stained in the color that is only Maura. "Come here." The strong detective pulled her best friend into a tight hug and spoke softly into her ear. Her voice broke as she struggled to get the words out. "You'll still be my maid of honor?" Golden strands tickled her lips as she spoke.

The trembling form in Jane's arms responded quickly and formally, "Of course".

They fell asleep with a palpable distance between them. When they awoke the next morning both women left the previous night in the past, and Maura ushered her best friend toward the man who would soon own her future.

**8 months 6 days ago. **

Maura's marathon pacing and reluctant trip down memory lane was brought to a halt when the door to her office swung open.

A very tan Jane Rizzoli stood in the door way, crooked grin in place as she greeted her best friend.

"Miss me?"

"Welcome back, Jane. How was your honeymoon?" The question was one born of manners rather than curiosity.

"I missed you." A sadness crossed Jane's striking features. She had yet to move further into the office. It was almost as if she was waiting for permission, or just waiting to see if she was even welcome.

"Come in and shut the door." Maura didn't want any of her techs to overhear what may or may not be said. The moment her office door clicked shut Maura was prepared with a dozen questions for Jane, but wasn't able to utter one.

As soon as they were alone Jane crossed the office quickly and had her arms around the shorter woman. Jane buried her face in thick caramel and took a deep breath, allowing the scent to relax her unstable nerves. When she took a step back she brought her hands up to tangle her fingers in the abundant waves. Her warm brown eyes met the questioning ones of the ME. What she saw was understanding yet confusion. She also saw the sparkle of unshed tears and the promise of something she always wanted. Even if Jane wanted to resist the pull she felt towards Maura's lips she wouldn't have. She needed to be swallowed whole by the softness that teased her just two weeks before. When their lips met they both curled up into small smiles.

When the tentative kiss was broken, Jane was the first to speak. "Can I come over tonight?"

"I'd like that." Maura's head nodded and swam. _How could something so wrong feel so right?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still do not own a thing but the ideas. Please keep the reviews coming, they've been WONDERFUL and are keeping my motivation up! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! This story keeps going different places and taking turns when I least expect it! So please let me know what you think of my unexpected detours! This chapter was not at all what I had originally set out to write. Hope y'all enjoy. I can promise more fluffy, lovey, gooey Rizzle goodness next chapter.**

**5 months 24 days ago.**

The months had passed with the women falling into a frantic routine. They'd meet as often as possible outside the confining walls of work (and sometimes within). Jane would never hesitate to voice her needs and wants to the blonde. Maura was a woman of action as opposed to words. A touch of the hand or a caress of the lower back seemed innocent enough to an onlooker, but to Jane it was a signal of need. Thankfully the women had one night a week to themselves. They managed to keep their movie night as sacred as it always was. Casey knew what battles were worth fighting with Jane.

It was just another Friday. A typical movie night to anyone outside of Maura's house. But inside, two women fed on and drank from their extraordinary chemistry. Moments like this made life worth living for Maura Isles. The excitement. The sneaking around. The hush-hush and stifled moans had their perks. But being locked up and free all at the same time with Jane? It was all a wonderful high, but like most highs Maura began crashing with unasked questions and doubts. She kept those thoughts cinched tightly in her brilliant mind, never wanting to rock the boat with Jane. The situation was so delicate it reminded Maura of a house of cards. She wouldn't dare disturb it, she would just enjoy the beauty of it and keep from bumping into the table the house was built upon.

That was her plan until that night. The night when Jane and Maura burst through the front door of her Beacon Hill home in a mess of tangled limbs and heavy breathing. It had been a long week since the women had had the chance to be alone. Jane was so busy chasing down leads and performing interrogations that they barely had time to talk let alone rendezvous during work hours.

As the work day wound down Maura's body began pulsing with anticipation. Each tick of the clock on the wall was accompanied by a deliciously painful throb coursing through her body. She needed Jane. Wanted Jane. She needed a fix so she could ride this high all night long. Once the day finally came to an end all that was exchanged was one look before they climbed into Jane's cruiser and went straight to Maura's.

That's when the floating began. The warm sensation that always accompanied Jane's rough yet tender touch. Maura's head spun and created a euphoric dizziness that only increased as their passion escalated. Clothes were discarded, demands were made, and a hunger was satisfied.

Long after their breathing finally returned to normal both women lay in bed facing each other and they shared a hearty giggle.

"Maybe it's not so bad." Jane said out of no where.

"What's that?" Maura could have tried to figure out what her bedmate was hinting at, but her genius brain was nothing more than pile of mush capable only of simple things like, "Yes", "No", "Mmm", and "Right there."

After another smokey chuckle Jane answered, "Keeping my hands off you for a week." Her smile faltered for a moment as she regarded the woman facing her, sharing her pillow. Her face grew serious when deep brown met warm hazel. Jane only wore this look when she knew her next few words wouldn't do her true feelings justice. So she just counted on Maura being able to feel with her as well as listen to her. "I thought not being able to touch you," her scarred palm rested on a naked hip, "feel you," her strong fingers digging slightly into the creamy flesh beneath them, "taste you..." Her hand rounded the hip to find the curve of where Maura's buttocks met thigh, gently tugging at the leg so it would wrap snugly around her own hips. "I thought I would die." Jane's gaze finally broke away when the ME let out a small gasp. Jane could only focus on a pair of swollen delicious lips that were teasingly close. It wasn't just Jane's words that caused Maura's breath to hitch, but also the fingers that were less than an inch from where she had needed her for seven days before. Above all that though, she was more than a little surprised to find that Jane's feeling mirrored her own.

"Though that is an incredibly exaggerated statement, I know exactly what you mean. I crave you." _I've come to need you._ "I think about you and I think about this all day."_ I've fallen in love with you, Jane Rizzoli._ Maura didn't dare let those dangerous feelings escape the prison of her mind.

Tiny tears sprung to life on Jane's lashes. She raised her hand from it's cozy home on Maura's thigh to brush a stray caramel curl from the other woman's seraphic face. Jane moved her head slightly, careful not to tangle herself in her midnight curls, to brush her sharp nose against a perfect button tip. "You're so beautiful." The words were forced past a lump that suddenly formed causing her voice to come out with more rasp than usual.

Maura raised her delicate hand to cup Jane's cheek and gazed deeply into her sparkling eyes. She could swear she saw pain there but she knew Jane would speak of it on her own time. "No more beautiful than you." She kissed her then. Slowly, shyly, moving her lips in a way that enabled her to remember every dip and smooth surface of the other woman's mouth.

After a few moments the kiss became more heated. Maura's hands came to Jane's back as the lanky detective positioned herself above her lover. Though her primal instincts were pleased with Jane's impressive musculature, Maura couldn't quiet her scientific mind as her fingertips studied rock hard ripples and sinew. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into soft flesh as a sculpted thigh met the place that begged to be touched most. Just as the blonde was about to meet the motion with a matching thrust, Jane pulled away.

"Wait." She kept her brown eyes cast downward as she sat back on her knees, trying desperately to reign in her rising passion and panic. "I need to tell you something first. I should have told you before any of this started." She rolled to the side of Maura in the large bed and sat up against the headboard. Maura immediately felt the loss, all the heat in the room suddenly left and she wrapped herself in the sheet to prevent a chill.

"Ok?" Maura sat next to Jane but left enough distance to allow the conversation. "I'd apologize but I can't imagine what for. I hardly regret the events of this evening."

The smirk Maura loved so much made a quick appearance on the detective's face. "Me neither." She reached out and intertwined her long fingers with shorter ones. She took a deep breath and let the air out in a rush. Her stomach twisted as she began to form the words. "Casey and I are going away next weekend. Friday through Monday." Jane knew she didn't have to allow time for the words to sink in, Maura was always quick to pick up what she was trying to say without actually saying it.

"So I won't be seeing you for a while?"

"He's been planning this weekend as a surprise. I had no idea until yesterday." Jane wasn't sure why but she sounded as if she was making excuses.

"Any special occasion?" Maura's natural curiosity got the best of her even though the conversation was making her nauseous.

Jane didn't want to answer. She didn't want any of this to be happening. If she could build a time machine she'd go back to the start of their evening. When it was all about them and Casey had no part in her life. The start that felt like it had been in fast forward the whole time. The brunette now knew that she needed to cherish every second she spent with the woman next to her.

"It's the anniversary of when he proposed." She answered softly, head down as she spoke.

"Right." Maura withdrew her hand from Jane's and fumbled with her confidence a bit before collecting herself. She didn't want to add anymore to the conversation. She didn't want to know where they were going or the venues of their romantic moments to come. Dealing with the knowledge that he touches her was enough to make Maura's blood boil.

Silence overtook the room as Jane fought uncomfortably to keep her hands to herself. She had nothing else to say, no way of making her words hit the ME any less harsh. She just wanted so badly to comfort Maura.

_Maybe this is it._ Maura's mind was going a mile a minute as she struggled with how to approach this situation. She was unhappy. She was no longer content with their arrangement. She needed to talk about it. Maura sprung from the bed and quickly dressed in black yoga pants and a tight fitting teal tank. "Jane, I think it's time we talk." She started pacing.

Jane noticeably flinched at the words she knew were coming. The dark haired woman made no move to get out of bed or dress. If she was being kicked out she'd wait to hear the words come out of the beautiful mouth across the room. "Let's talk."

"What are we doing? And do not try to avoid answering my question with a sarcastic answer." Maura pointed a lethal finger at her exposed friend. "You come back from your HONEYMOON and all of a sudden we fall into bed together. Over and over!" The ME's hand motions were becoming more animated with each word. "I put myself out there for you before the wedding and you gave me nothing in return. What happened between 'I do' and when you came to my office that morning?"

"Maur..." Jane looked as if this was the one conversation she'd rather not be having. Ever.

"I need to know. If you care about me or at least respect me you'll answer my question."

Just as Jane was done formulating her answer, her lips curling in preparation to speak, she was stopped by the shrill ring of her cell phone.

"Don't answer that." Maura said immediately.

"Maur, I have to." Jane was already out of bed with her pants on and phone in hand before it finished its third ring.

"If you do, you can see yourself to the door." Arms crossed, Maura stared at Jane with a challenge in her eyes. A flame clearly present deep within the hazel.

With a sigh of resignation Jane brought the device to her ear. "Hey Casey. Yeah, I'm on my way home now."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Your reviews have been AMAZING! I love hearing all the different ways you'd like to see this story go. I hope to please you all with the results. One review said that they're ready to be back in the present. Well, this is the last flashback (for now?). Hang in there, the present is right around the corner. Please review and tell me what you think, how you feel, and where you'd love for this to go! Thank you all for reading and I love how y'all want Jane to be punished! AGAIN: They aren't mine. I don't own anything directly from Rizzoli & Isles.**

**4 months 9 days ago.**

Maura Isles was nothing if not a complete professional. She had managed to work side by side with Jane since the night she was left in her bedroom alone. Their focus remained on work and no matter how often the caramel blonde's mind began to wander, she kept it in check. Though their work relationship seemed as strong as ever, there was a noticeable tightness to their interactions. Jane kept to herself during the day unless she was needed in the morgue and Maura let the techs bring any new information upstairs. It kept things bearable for the two women who were silently mourning the loss of their best friend.

One evening after a particularly uneventful day Jane finally had enough. She needed Maura in her life. She knew that her marriage was an obstacle that Maura was tired of working around, and Jane would handle that in due time. But for now she just needed to talk to Maura. The detective understood that she was in no position to demand anything of her friend, but she wanted to at least answer the question Maura had asked weeks ago.

When the exhausted investigator finally reached the home that once felt like her own, she hesitated before knocking. She knocked once and with the Prius in the driveway she wasn't sure what to make of there being no answer. After another knock and a long wait she decided to let herself in. This was no time for Jane Rizzoli to turn over a new leaf and be polite or patient.

Once inside all Jane could see was light coming from the kitchen. With no other sign of life besides Bass making his rounds, Jane made her way to the kitchen in hopes of finding Maura. Instead of seeing the beautiful woman she had been missing at her side for weeks, she was greeted by a slightly startled but still very chipper Angela Rizzoli.

"Janie! Don't sneak in here like that! You'll give me heart attack!" The older woman yelled, grasping her pajama shirt to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Ma. I was hoping you'd be Maura."

"It's nice that you have so much enthusiasm to see your own mother."

"Oh come on Ma, you know what I mean." Jane rolled her eyes before slouching against the counter. She rubbed her face briskly before turning to regard her mother. The Rizzoli matriarch was dressed in loose pink pajamas, made from some material that looked as soft as a cloud, hair pulled back off her face. She looked too young to have three children, one more stressful than the last. "Hi." Jane's face automatically softened before she leaned in to press a kiss to a tan cheek. "Is Maura home?"

"No. She should be home shortly, unless it turns out to be a very good night." Angela chuckled at her own less-than-subtle innuendo.

Jane's dark brows knit in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's on a date." Angela looked at her daughter as if what she had just said was old news. After all, why wouldn't Jane know her best friend had a date?

"With who?!" She didn't mean to yell. She didn't mean for her chocolaty eyes to bulge as her response was forced from her tight throat. Angela sensed that maybe this was news, news that Maura herself should share with Jane.

"It's not my place to say."

"Since when do you keep ANYTHING to yourself?" Jane's voice was still at a high volume.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli do not speak to your mother that way!"

Jane took a deep breath. The eldest Rizzoli was right. If Maura didn't share this information with her then it wasn't any of her business. She just needed to know one thing. After taking a minute to calm down and shoot her mother an apologetic look she pressed for one more small detail. "How long have they been seeing each other?" The brunette needed to know how long forgotten she actually was.

"A few weeks."

It was a punch to the gut. This iron fist of pain and shock was twisting her stomach into knots. Why was it so surprising? Maura was a gorgeous single woman. Jane didn't own her, far from it actually. Jane was the married one. The one who entered into a contract that was supposed to be built upon love and trust. She didn't have that kind of love for Casey, and she did nothing but break trust from the moment they exchanged their vows. She felt like some sort of emotionally defective monster. _What have I done?_

"Janie, are you ok?" Angela placed her hand on her oldest child's shoulder. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, Ma. Just tired. Long day. I'm gonna get going, good night." Jane turned and made her way rapidly to the front door.

"Good night, sweetheart." Angela knew when something was wrong with one of her children, but she couldn't figure out exactly what had her Jane so shook up.

Once outside, Jane took in as much fresh air as her lungs would allow. Try as she might she couldn't keep her head from spinning. Jane knew she should go home. Go to her house, her dog, and her husband. Get some sleep, and talk to her friend about this in the morning. As she folded her long legs behind the steering wheel of the cruiser all rational thought left her mind. The detective needed to know who this mystery date was, and that's just what she intended to do as she moved her car down the road and cut the engine. Waiting for Maura in any way was always the hardest part.

xxxxxx

"I had a lovely evening." Maura simply stated as she sunk into the comfortable passenger seat of a cherry-red Mercedes.

"I did as well." A low voice returned as the engine came to life. "I'd like to see you again," a small smile spread across full lips as sapphire blue eyes settled on the beautiful passenger. "As soon as possible."

Maura bit her lower lip and smiled back at her date. "Our evening doesn't have to end so soon, does it?" Perhaps she was being a little forward in thinking her date wanted the same thing she did, but Maura Isles never assumed. She read all the signs clearly, body language told her everything she needed to know.

"I was hoping you'd say that. You certainly look too good to leave so early." At Maura's blush her date continued. Maura silently congratulated herself on her choice of black leather skirt and red silk blouse for their date. "What did you have in mind?"

"A night cap at my place?"

The driver didn't respond. The only noise that could be heard in the cars cabin was the sound of the engine revving as their speed was significantly increased.

In less than fifteen minutes the Mercedes pulled behind Maura's Prius in the driveway. Immediately catching the investigative eyes from across the street.

_A Mercedes. Well apparently Maura finally decided to stop slummin' around with blue collared folks and find a guy that's her caliber. Probably a pediatrician by day that moonlights as a super hero saving third world countries from war and poverty_. Jane snorted at her own over exaggeration.

Jane's slid lower into her seat as she watched the car doors open. At the first sight of a stiletto foot on the passengers side Jane's heart rate increased. She saw the stockinged legs, knowing that those stockings would go thigh high and meet some impossibly delicate and sexy under things. She spotted the leather skirt and her mouth went dry. The well trained, critical gaze didn't drift from Maura until she noticed another stiletto stepping from the drivers side. An equally beautiful, sculpted calf emerged, this one free of any restrictive materials. Full thighs were hugged tightly by the bottom of taut black dress. The slender woman stepped from her vehicle and shut the door.

"A woman?!" Jane couldn't keep the words in her mind. She was so shocked she had to say it out loud to help try to believe it. After shaking her head violently she returned her eyes to the women. The lady in black waited for Maura to come around the car and lead the way, placing a manicured hand on the small of the doctor's back. She was slightly taller than Maura. Her curves were apparent but no where near as delicious as the ME's. Long auburn hair came to the middle of her back, wavy and loose. The light was too dim for Jane to make out any facial features, but if Maura was dating her Jane was sure she was stunning.

"Son of a bitch." Jane muttered as she watched the couple disappear into the house. She sat in a stupor as she tried to think of what to do next.

xxxxxx

"Would you like a glass of wine? I have a bottle of Nosotros I've yet to try."

"I'd love some." Maura's date took the time to look around, getting to know Maura's personal tastes. "You have a beautiful home. Such wonderful style." She extended her hand and accepted the offered glass of wine. Maura led them to the couch, removing her shoes and taking a seat. She signaled for her date to follow suit.

No further invitation was needed for the other woman to settle in closely. Both women sipped at their wine. They exchanged small smiles and glances. One daring the other to make the first move. Finally, Maura placed her partially full glass on the coffee table and inched closer to her date. "How's the wine?" Maura watched the other woman's lips, waiting for their answer.

"Very good, but I can think of something that'll taste better." She leaned in as she spoke, breaking away briefly to place her own glass on the table, bringing her lips closer to Maura's and finally making contact when she heard the small hum of permission from the blonde.

The kiss was so soft, so gentle, Maura could barely control herself. She wanted more. More pressure, more heat, more passion. She needed it. The doctor brought her hands to the womanly hips in front of her, pulling her date flush against her own body. Feeling their curves fit together caused a small moan to escape the redheaded woman's mouth. When her lips were parted Maura took the opportunity to taste the woman, her tongue dancing just inside full lips before entering fully. Breathing was heavy and hands were roaming more freely. Just as Maura started to pull the taller woman on top of her, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Foreheads resting together, Maura muttered an apology as she made her way to the door, stumbling the whole way. She tried to mask her grumpy feelings towards the intrusion knowing such actions would be unbecoming. When she opened the door she was more than a little surprised to see a disheveled Jane Rizzoli standing on her doorstep.

"Hey, Maur!" The slender detective walked past her frazzled friend and into the entryway. She noticed her rumpled appearance and flushed skin, but she didn't let on to that fact. Her eyes continued to sweep the house. "I was just stopping by to see if my Ma made any lasag- oh!" Near-black eyes landed on the equally flushed woman sitting on Maura's couch. She moved closer. "I didn't realize you had company!" She looked between the women, large grin in place. "Hi, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli..." Jane paused, hand extended to her new nemesis.

"Doctor Phyllis Bouchard." The proper woman gave Jane's rough hand a gentle shake.

"Nice to meet you, Phyllis." She turned back to her friend. "I just got a craving for some of my Ma's lasagna but I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just head next door and see my mother for myself." She made sure to enunciate each word perfectly. She was pleased when she noticed the stranger putting two and two together.

Maura just stared in disbelief. What was Jane doing there at that moment talking about lasagna? Her mouth opened and closed several times. Trying to apologize to Phyllis while also trying to offer Jane the lasagna that was on the third shelf of her fridge. Words didn't make their way out quickly enough because Phyllis was already excusing herself.

"I should be going." Phyllis broke the silence.

"On my behalf? No! Please stay! I'll be out of here in no time." Jane was already seeing the beautiful redhead to the door. Maura wasn't sure, but it seemed as if Jane kept her hand on her firing arm the entire time.

"Goodnight, Maura. We'll talk soon."

"Goodnight."

The door shut leaving only Jane and Maura.

"She seems nice. What kind of doctor?" Jane asked.

"Psychologist. Phyllis is actually the head of the psychology department at BCU." Maura didn't try to hide the annoyance from her voice.

"Impressive." The response was raspy and lacked Jane's usual genuine warmth.

"Jane, what was that all about?" Maura crossed her arms and rested against her kitchen counter. Jane had a lot of explaining to do and Maura had little patience to wait for it.

"I miss you."

"You see me at work and I think we're doing a pretty good job of moving past any of the awkwardness that was initially present." The doctor stated with the same tone she would deliver a diagnosis.

"No, Maur. I MISS you." Jane repeated, showing a fraction of the passion she had simmering just below the surface. "Do you miss me? At all?" Jane's dark eyes bore into Maura. She was silently begging her to say the words she needed to hear.

Maura couldn't lie. This wasn't something worthy of hives or going vasovagal. She's been honest with Jane from day one and this would be no different. "Of course I miss you, but that doesn't change anything."

Jane smiled. _She misses me. No department head will make that go away._ Jane moved to stand in front of her friend. Her gaze settled right into the depth of Maura's hazel eyes. "I came to answer your question."

"What question?" The normally astute ME was still shaken from the detective's sudden appearance and was foggy by her still present arousal. The usual brilliant mind wasn't working at full power.

"The one you asked me before Casey called."

"Oh."_ I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't allow her to barge in and have her way._ As if she could sense Maura's hesitation, Jane reached forward and took Maura's hand in her own. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Everything." Jane stated. The brunette expected that one word to explain the past three months away.

"REALLY?" Maura tilted her head, giving Jane the same look she had been on the receiving end of many times before.

Jane smirked. Immediately recognizing her own attitude biting her in the ass. "Really. One minute I'm getting married and my best friend is throwing me the best bachelorette party EVER!" The small yet proud smile that caused Maura's mouth to twitch didn't go unnoticed. "The next, everything changed."

"I already apologized-"

"Maur, let me finish."

"I'm sorry. Please continue." A small nod followed the blonde's words.

"Everything changed because all of a sudden there was a possibility of something I had told myself I could never have. I had convinced myself that Casey was 'the one' because I couldn't have who I really wanted." Maura's heart began to thunder in her chest. "I just- I couldn't imagine upsetting so many people by stopping the wedding. Ma would be so upset, Casey would be devastated. Never mind all the guests and the family that came from overseas. It was too much. It seemed easier to sacrifice my own happiness than hurt all those people." Jane took a deep breath then. She realized that her words were coming at a much faster rate than usual. She showed up that night to talk to Maura, not run a marathon. "Then during the ceremony I was hoping you'd have enough balls for the two us to put a stop to the whole thing."

"I so badly wanted to..."

"You didn't. And I don't blame you. People do that in movies not in real life. Then it was like in the blink of an eye I was on my honeymoon with my **HUSBAND**. The whole time I was away I thought about you. How much I missed you and wanted to talk about what had happened. More than anything though, I couldn't stop thinking about how it felt when we kissed. It took my breath away and it wasn't even a real kiss!" Nervous laughter filled the space between Jane and Maura.

Deep, golden waves enveloped Maura's face as she lowered her head to wipe her freshly shed tears away. In a swift motion she flipped those waves back over her shoulder and looked the detective in the eyes. She was still holding Jane's hand when she began to speak. "Tell me you want me and that I won't have to wait forever."

"I want you and you won't have to wait forever." Jane parroted Maura through a wide grin. She couldn't wait another minute to kiss the full lips that have held half her attention since she walked through the door. Jane needed to erase the auburn-haired beauty from Maura's memory, and she planned on taking her time doing so.

That night Jane told Casey that she wouldn't be home, that Maura needed her after breaking up with her most recent flame.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm blown away by all the reviews/favs/follows! This chapter is a short one but I wanted to keep the focus on just this scene. I wanted the full emotion to come through. Hopefully I did just that and won't leave anyone disappointed. I'd love to hear what y'all think of this chapter, but more importantly I'd like to know whether or not readers would like to read what Jane has to say to Casey. Review with your thoughts. Also, still don't own it.**

**Present Day.**

It only took a few raps on the door to get a sleeping Angela Rizzoli out of bed. With an estranged husband, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts next door, one rebel for a son, and two children who chose law enforcement as a career, the head of the Rizzoli family was always on edge when it came to unexpected visitors. Perhaps this visit was most unexpected of all. When she opened the door, Angela failed to suppress the gasp that managed to befall her lips. She pulled her robe tighter around her floral silk pajamas.

There stood Jane. A nest of dark tangles on her head and clothes more wrinkled than her mother ever saw them. Her defined cheeks were streaked with tears and what little eye makeup she normally wore now caused her eyes to mimic those of a raccoon. As the critical gaze of a trained mother passed one last time over her daughter she noticed her balled up suit jacket under her right arm and the tall woman was barefoot, holding her boots in her left hand. The most curious of all noted details was why her red button-up shirt was untucked and buttoned improperly.

"Janie, what's the matter?" Angela didn't hide the concern that painted her face, nor did she stop the tears that began to well up over seeing her only daughter so distraught.

"Can I come in?" The low rumble of her voice gave Angela a small hint as to how long Jane had been crying. If she had to guess it had been over an hour of violent sobs to cause her raspy voice to turn so grave. Silently, Jane's mother stepped aside to let her in and waited patiently for her to begin talking. Jane carried her sagging form over to her mothers couch and dropped down into the cushions. Angela was at her side immediately, resting her hand gently on a muscular thigh. The touch was gentle, calming, and encouraging.

"I fucked up, Ma. I royally fucked everything up." The tears started anew.

Angela flinched at the use of not only one, but two expletives. She made a mental note to chastise her eldest child later for her language, this wasn't the time for such trivial concerns. "What are you talking about? Sweetheart, talk to me."

"I'm talking about how I'm the biggest idiot in the world! I'm blind and I'm stupid!" Jane managed the small explanation through her tight throat before throwing her head back onto the cushions and closing her eyes. Her head was pounding from crying and the overflow of emotions she had been wrestling with.

"Jane, I'm having hard time here. I want to help you but you're gonna have to give me a little more to go on here." Jane was crying and her mother could tell that it was going to be quite the task to get her to speak freely. Time to do what she did best, question the hell out of her child. "Does this have to do with Casey?" She ventured a guess.

A small nod was the only response she got.

_Ok. One question right._ She looked her daughter up and down again. "Have you been home at all tonight?" Jane only shook her head in a negative response. "Were you with Maura?" Jane hesitated this time before nodding in affirmation. "Does this also involve Maura?" Another nod.

Angela struggled to put these small facts together into something that could cause Jane to be so upset, so heartbroken. _This involves my Janie, Maura, and Casey. Jane believes she f-ed everything up, as she so nicely put it._ She began rubbing gentle circles on Jane's thigh in an effort to ease her pain. _What could be going on between the three of them?_ Angela's mind immediately flashed back to the night of Maura's date and Jane's behavior._ Oh.__** Oh**__._

Her hand stilled. She gave a hearty squeeze before asking the question that would either cause her daughter's feeble anger to flair in denial, or confirm her new suspicion. "When did it start?"

Jane's head shot up off the back of the couch and her shocked eyes bore right into her mother's lighter ones. "What?" Jane couldn't be certain that her mother was asking what she thought she was asking.

"You and Maura."

Jane choked on a sob and immediately her mother's arms were wrapped tightly around her lithe form. She may not usually be one for hugs, but Angela's arms seemed to be the only thing that could keep the detective from falling apart. A few long moments passed before Jane was able to speak. "It all started the night of my bachelorette party."

With her brown eyes trained on the floor, Jane recounted the beginning, middle, and end of her affair with Maura. Only omitting the small details of their shared passion. By time the younger Rizzoli woman finished her story she finally brought her gaze up to look her mother in the eye. She was sure she'd be met with judgement, disbelief, and most of all, anger. Angela's own daughter breaking so many rules set in place by the Catholic Church. The rules and religion she was raised to respect and honor. Instead, she was met by a few tears and the biggest smile her mother has worn since she met her grandson.

"Ma, why are you smiling?!" Jane shook her head in disbelief and sat straight up. "I just told you that I've been cheating on my husband, the man who I reluctantly married almost nine months ago, with my best friend. My best friend who also happens to be a WOMAN!"

"Yes, Jane, I got all that. I know you like to think that all I do is run my mouth but I'm pretty good at listening too."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Jane placed her face in her open palms, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I'm smiling because I had always hoped you two would come to your senses and end up together. No one, including Casey, ever made you smile the way she does. There's just this sense of belonging, completion when she's around. You lost that when Casey came back for good." Jane sniffled next to her and began to shift uncomfortably. "I'll admit that this isn't how I wanted it to happen," she cast a sideways glance at her blushing daughter, "but it's hard to control all the details. The question is, what are you gonna do about it?"

Jane let out a large breath before her frustration got the best of her. "There's nothing I can do! That's what I told you before! Maura's done with me, my marriage is nothing but a lie. There's no fixing this."

"You've got to try!"

"No! There's no trying. You didn't see her, you didn't see the look on Maura's face when I left. When I got to my car I just sat there and cried because all I saw was that look." Jane's tears sprung to life. "I've never seen her look so hurt, so defeated. Not once through everything with Ian, Paddy, or Hope. Just knowing that I did that to her..." Her head of curls fell as her words trailed off into sobs.

"Janie, you need to listen to me right now. You CAN NOT give up on this. You have never been a quitter before and it's hard for me to believe that this will be the first time. Do you love Maura?"

"Of course!" Jane didn't hesitate to answer.

"Are you IN love with her." Angela clarified.

"Yes." Jane responded quietly. "God yes."

"Tell me about it." Angela smiled gently at her daughter as she watched her relax and show a small smirk at just the thought of her feelings.

"I've never felt this before. I was completely oblivious to all of this until she kissed me. It was like being blind for years and then finally being able to see." Excitement started to pour from the detective as she got more comfortable on the couch. "I started to notice all the small things. Like how no matter how pissed off I am, all she has to do is touch my hand or my arm and it's like a sedative. When she gets that goofy smile, the one she only wears when her Googlemouth is at full power," she waited for her mother to acknowledge the smile she was speaking of, "my heart actually beats faster. How silly is that?"

"I think it's wonderful."

"Maura is wonderful. She can lighten me up no matter how dark I feel. When we got to have those few uninterrupted hours together I felt so a peace. I felt complete and happy." _And hot and bothered and completely satisfied._ Jane's thoughts got the best of her and she fought to hide her blush.

"Ok I got it!" Angela giggled before asking one more question. "What about Casey?"

"What about him?" Jane asked sharply.

"Do you feel any of that for him?"

Jane looked as if she had to think hard about her answer but it was on the tip of her tongue as soon as the question was presented. "Not even close." She wiped her face briskly and looked at her mother. "I'm sorry I'm keeping you up so late. Thanks for listening." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around her mother, holding on tightly. Once she let go and started to stand Angela spoke.

"I'm always here for my baby." Her hand cradled her daughters cheeks in both hands. "I think you know what you have to do."

"I already told you that Maura wants nothing to do with me."

"Not for Maura. Just for yourself. Maybe if you can fix everything else, work on your own happiness, you two can finally find happiness together."

Jane smiled at her mother when her words sunk in and their meaning already started to lift some of the weight from her shoulders, she wrapped her up in another tight hug. "You're so smart. I should have always listened to you."

"I wish I could get that in writing!" Angela laughed.

"I'll deny it if you tell anyone I said it." Her brown eyes softened as she looked at her mother in awe and with love. She was an amazing woman. "Goodnight, Ma."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Jane left the guest house quietly and headed out into the night with a new sense of determination. She knew that big changes were about occur, she just needed to keep putting one foot in front of the other and make it happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Holy moly over 100 followers! You guys are the best! So here's a hefty update because I won't be able to update for the next couple days due to work. You know what they say about all work and no play... ANYWAY, I tried something a little different with this chapter, it's two scenes taking place at the same time. Jane and Casey are in regular font and Maura is in italics. Please review and tell me what you think! Again: Nothing is mine except the ideas.**

**2 days later.**

When the sun shines brightly, slicing through thin curtains and dancing on beautiful features that are still peaceful with sleep, any man would think it was a good morning. Casey moved closer to his wife in their bed, trying to press his full length against hers and relish the warmth. Jane stiffened immediately at the sensation, she was suddenly very awake and ready to get out of bed.

This Sunday was the first day they'd had off together in a long time, and she also decided it'd be the perfect day for them to have a talk. Casey, being the full functioning man that he is, had other plans as he watched Jane spring to life and out of bed.

"Come back to bed, Jane." He watched as his wife wrapped her robe tightly around her slender form and walk to the bathroom.

"I'm up already." The flimsy excuse did nothing to deter the man laying comfortably between soft sheets in the next room.

"That's an easy fix. Come in here and I'll put you back to bed myself. I do have a few tricks up my sleeve I could use." His large fingers danced on the empty space next to him in a playful manner.

Jane walked back into the room and looked at Casey, barely holding back an eye roll. His muscular form overtook their queen sized bed. She knew he was naked beneath the sheets but that fact did nothing but keep her feet moving in the opposite direction. Sarcasm was quick to rescue the detective. "You're not wearing anything, let alone sleeves." Her long legs began to carry her to the kitchen.

"Jane." Casey stopped her. "I haven't touched you in weeks. I miss my wife." His voice was sad and meager. "You're out of the house before I'm awake and when I get home you're either not here or sound asleep. If I didn't know any better I'd think you've been trying to avoid me."

"Jesus Christ Casey! Do you think maybe I could have a cup of coffee before you launch into a counseling session!"

Casey pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat against the headboard. Once Jane left the room he looked at the clock. Eleven am. It was going to be a long day.

_Maura Isles never stayed in her pajamas beyond what was necessary, no matter how fine the silk. But on this Sunday morning the elegant blonde just didn't give a shit. She had spent her Saturday finishing up paperwork and she planned on using this Sunday off to wallow in self pity for just one more day. The brilliant, logical mind knew that she had several stages of acceptance to finish, but her irrational heart was having a hard time moving passed denial and depression._

_Maura ate her small, bland breakfast in silence. She didn't bother to open the curtains or blinds to let the natural light in. The darkness seemed to match her mood. The late morning breakfast consisted of dry oat cereal and a mimosa served in a pint sized glass. No one was around to tell the petite woman what to do, nor did she care if anyone disapproved. It was her own pain she was trying to drown out, a pain no one else would have to carry with them into Monday morning._

Jane cooked a small, late morning breakfast for her and Casey. At the smell of bacon the reserved man was settled at the small kitchen table, now dressed in casual sweats and an army T-shirt. He thanked his wife quietly when she set the plate in front of them.

The couple ate in an uncomfortable silence. The kind of silence that sets your senses on edge, causing you to become aware of all of your surroundings. There was something oddly familiar about this feeling for the soldier. He remembered all the times on the battlefield when the gunfire would cease, explosions no longer heard in the distance, when every man in the open would seek immediate shelter because a large attack was about to be launched.

_Later in the afternoon Maura sat with a glass of wine, full bottle nearby, and stared at her television screen. She had chosen a pre-recorded documentary to put on with the volume up high in hopes of quieting her own thoughts. There was one small voice in particular. Maura knew she wasn't exhibiting any other signs of schizophrenia so the small nagging voice didn't alarm her, it just annoyed her with it's never ending jingle of "I told you so."_

_Finally hearing enough about the onthophagus gazelle, Maura muted the television and took out her laptop. The honey blonde did a quick search and started to lose her afternoon to travel sites. Perhaps a vacation was all she needed._

Casey had plopped down next to his wife on the couch where she had been sitting silently for over an hour. There was a book held tightly in scarred hands but he hadn't seen the page turn once. Jane was wearing a vacant look on her face, all her thoughts were somewhere far outside the walls of their house. Casey had managed a workout and a shower after breakfast, Jane declining to join both activities, and she just sat there the whole time. Far beyond just concern in Casey's mind, fear was now creeping in as well.

"Jane, I need you to talk to me." His gentle voice brought Jane back to the present.

She hadn't realized that she'd been staring at the same picture on the wall for over an hour. The picture was of her, Maura, and TJ on the morning of his christening. When Jane looked at Maura's smile, the look of complete contentment on the gorgeous face, she allowed herself to think of what a family with Maura would be like. Whether Maura would be willing to give her another shot at loving her properly, never mind raising a baby with her. All those dreams that little girls dare to dream; the wedding, the house, becoming the parents that were the complete opposite of their own at the time. Cool parents. Jane knew they'd be cool parents, and that she'd most likely turn out just like Angela. At least she hoped so. She finally turned to look at Casey, looked deep into the eyes that were so gently staring back. She cared deeply for him, on some level even loved him. But all those dreams she had belonged to Maura, and now she recognized the fact that they always have.

"I should have talked to you a long time ago and I'm sorry for that." Jane started to fidget nervously, ringing her hands together as she sat forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "No matter how many times you rehearse a speech like this in your head, it never comes out the way you plan it."

"Jane, it's just me. You can talk to me. You know that." Casey's cool exterior didn't give any hint to how badly he was shaking inside. He knew something wasn't right since the wedding, he had just kept hoping it would be an easy fix or something that would fade on its own time. Just getting Jane to talk about it would be a step in the right direction.

_An extensive search and a bottle of wine later told Maura all she needed to know. A vacation wouldn't solve her problems or suddenly release her from the turmoil that had been suffocating her for days. So now she sat at her kitchen table, hunched over her computer with a half-eaten sandwich pushed to the side, revising a letter for the fifteenth time: _

_Lieutenant Cavanaugh,_

_Recently I have been struggling with some matters in my personal life that have become too overwhelming as of late. I am of no use to the department if I can not focus solely on the cases at hand. I apologize for the short notice but this letter is to make you aware that starting Monday morning I will be taking a one month leave of absence. I will be traveling abroad to help with arrangements for the latest Isles Foundation's venture. I will be back in thirty days from today's date with a renewed sense of focus and determination. Thank you for your time._

_Sincerely,_

_Maura Isles_

_Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts_

Jane took a deep breath and spoke before fear closed her lips tightly. "I want a divorce."

_Maura brought a shaky finger over the keys in front of her and on the count of three she overcame herself and took the first step in the healing process. She hit the send button. Maura sat back and relished the feeling of relief. _

Jane sat back against the couch cushions and allowed herself a moment of relief before realizing that her fight was far from over.

"What are you talking about? Jane, we've barely been married nine months and you're ready to call it quits just like that? I don't understand." Casey's normally even skin tone was tinted red as his anger began to show. First his wife avoids him and then presents him with the idea of divorcing. It was too much to take calmly.

"This is something I've considered for a while," Jane tried to keep her voice calm and temper even, she knew from her own experiences that two angry people rarely got anything accomplished. She was not about to go through this twice. "I'm just not happy."

"Awhile?! And you're just bringing it to my attention now? How long is 'awhile'? Weeks? Months? Tell me!" He rarely yelled so when he did his words made an impact.

Jane flinched at his fury but kept pushing forward. Answering his question would be the hardest part of this whole conversation, so she took her time and chose her words wisely. "I don't think I ever loved you the way I should have." Her long fingers wiped away an errant tear. "The love I had for you wasn't the kind that carries someone into a happy marriage."

He couldn't believe his ears. Casey was a smart man and as he listened to his wife speak her words slowly, he understood that she was stating her regret. Telling him that she never loved him the way he loved her, and that they're entire marriage was a lie. Try as he might, his strength crumbled and he fell to the couch. Silent tears made their way down his sandpaper face.

"Why did you even marry me?" He needed to know how he could have fallen a victim to such a lie for so long.

Jane reached for his strong hand before continuing. "When I realized that what I felt for you wasn't that cheesy, head over heels, eternal love crap that married couples talk about, it was too late."

"How do you know we don't have that? We could, you just have to give us a chance!" Desperation started to settle into his deep voice. Jane just hung her head low and shook it, silently telling Casey that there wasn't a chance. "The only way you would know we don't have that kind of love, is if you had it-" he paused before saying the next words through the bile that threatened to rise, "or if you HAVE it with someone else." He phrased it as a statement but Jane understood the unasked question.

"I have it with someone else."

_Maura finally showered and changed into tight jeans and a thin, yellow sweater before packing. She decided to only pack the essentials for traveling and would purchase what she needed once she arrived. She had booked her evening flight to France immediately after sending her letter off to Cavanaugh. Once her bags were packed and placed by the front door, she called for a cab and headed to the guest house to alert Angela of her departure. She needed to relay instructions for Bass and make sure the Rizzoli matriarch felt comfortable to use her home as she wished for the following month. _

_After a quick knock Angela opened the door and greeted the doctor with a cheery hello._

_"Good afternoon, Angela. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out of town for a while and I'll need you to keep an eye on Bass. The small organic market by the precinct sells the strawberries he loves and you already know the array of green leaves and vegetables that are best for his diet. Also, in my absence feel free to use the main house for dinners as often as you'd like. It's your house too." Maura's scripted goodbye came to an end as neatly as she planned and she finished with a tight smile. _

_Warning bells were going off in Angela's mind the moment Maura mentioned going away. "Where and for how long?" The older woman practically squawked. _

_"France for thirty days." The answer was matter of fact._

_"Why so long?" Angela was concerned. After her talk with Jane and now that Maura was running away, she wasn't sure what to make of the situation but she knew Jane couldn't fix it with Maura in another country._

_She couldn't lie. Maura already felt the telltale itch of hives at the just thought of lying. "I just need to get away for a while. That's all."_

_It wasn't Angela's place to try to keep her, and in the back of her mind she agreed that some time away would do both women good. Jane could get her life in order and Maura may be able to let some of the hurt slip away._

_"We'll miss you around here, especially Janie. Does she know you're leaving?"_

_At the mention of the brunette name tears sprung to life and made their way down rosy cheeks, Maura wiped away the pests. "No. She'll find out tomorrow morning at the station."_

_"I'm sure she'd like to say goodbye-"_

_"No."_

_Angela let the topic die. "Be careful and please keep in touch. You're like a daughter to me, ya know. I'll get so anxious if I don't hear from you! I'll worry that something happened!" Angela laughed at her own irrational fears, but they were nothing but true. She pulled the blonde into a tight hug, the hug she only reserved for her children. Each hint of pain in her joints brought a tear to Maura's eye, not out of discomfort but because this woman loved her so much._

_"I'll be sure to call a couple times a week." Maura freed herself from Angela's vice grip and turned to the house._

_"I hope whatever you're running from is worth all this fuss."_

_Maura turned for an instant and thought maybe Angela knew all along. "It always was, Angela. At least it always was for me."_

"Who is it?" Casey finally forced himself to ask.

The couple had been sitting in silence for long moments. The only sounds to be heard in the room were small sobs or sniffles.

"It doesn't matter." Jane was tired. Tired from crying and tired from months of emotional denial and fear and she was ready to move on, but she knew she had to put in her time with Casey first.

"It sure as shit does matter! I have a right to know who MY WIFE has belonged to this whole time!"

"No you don't!" Jane's fragile patience finally snapped. "It was before you decided to come in and out of my life like it was some game!"

"So this happened while I was away?" He asked as if he had stumbled upon a clue.

"One of the several times, yes. I just wish I had seen it before you came back that final time and decided that maybe I was worthy enough to become a priority."

"Jane..."

"Don't." She raised a scared palm to silence him. "I'll stop by a lawyer and have the papers drawn up tomorrow. I'd like this to go as smoothly as possible. You can have the house, the furniture, everything. I just want my dog."

"Fine." Casey ground out between his teeth.

"I need to get out of here." Jane started for the door.

"No. You stay. I could really use the fresh air and I have some things down at the VA I can take care of . I can spend the night there."

Casey grabbed his uniform for the next morning and walked out the door. Not turning back once to look at his soon-to-be ex wife.

Maura did a final check of her bags to make sure she had everything she needed for the long flight. The knock at the door signaled that her cab was earlier than expected. She opened the door and felt her stomach immediately drop at the sight of Casey on her doorstep.

"Good evening, Maura. I was hoping we could talk." He voice was low and lacked its usual charm.

"I'm sorry Casey but I'm actually heading to the airport." She nodded her head in the direction of her luggage in case he didn't believe her.

Her mind was going a mile a minute. What was Casey doing on her doorstep and what could he possibly want to talk to her about. Suddenly she felt several degrees warmer yet her hands were frigid and sweating. Maura was diving head first into a panic attack and she had no way of stopping it.

"Let me drive you. We can talk on the way?"

"That won't be necessary." She silently thanked whatever Gods she could think of at that moment as she watched her cab pull up.

"Tell them to leave. Please, I really need to talk to you. It's about Jane. Please."

Though she knew it was impossible, Maura was willing to bet that the earth beneath her feet was actually giving way. She grabbed her bags and tried to keep steady on her feet. In the short moment it took her to turn and lock her door Casey had turned her cab away and started to walk her bags to his army issued SUV. She settled into the passenger seat and took a deep breath.

Most of the short ride to Logan was spent in silence. Maura waited for Casey to speak but wasn't willing to encourage him. Finally, just as he was about to turn off to the airport he broke the silence. "Do you know who he is?"

The question caught her off guard. "Who who is?" She felt like a fool for her less than eloquent response.

"The guy she's in love with. The guy that she's always loved more than me."

_Thank goodness for pronouns._ "There's no man that I'm aware of, Casey."

"I know there's someone."

The car was no more than one hundred feet from the drop of area. Maura only had to evade the question for a few more minutes before she'd be on her way to another country. Far from the hurt and heartbreak that this man next to her has caused.

"I'm telling you all I know. There's been no other man, but you, that I'm aware of."

"I know she love someone else goddammit and I need to know who!" Casey slammed his large hand against the steering wheel, gaining all the attention from the scared doctor next to him. He parked the car against the curb and released the trunk. His broad shoulders slumped forward in defeat, immediately regretting his outburst. When Casey turned to apologize to Maura he saw something unexpected deep in her hazel eyes. Just beyond the fear was guilt. "Oh my god. It's you, isn't it?"

All of a sudden, for reasons beyond her scientific mind, all the fear left Maura. She stared Casey right in the eye as she answered. "If you're asking whether I'm the person that Jane loves more than you, I can not answer yes or no, because she has never lead me to believe that it's true." She climbed from the SUV and left a very confused Casey sitting in the driver seat.

Maura held her head high as she retrieved her bags and walked through the automatic doors of the airport. She was more than ready to for a soul-searching holiday in France.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sad to say that this is it. The grand finale. Unless you guys want an epilogue...I could whip a little something up. Just review, tell me what you think and what you'd like to see. The response to this story has been overwhelmingly wonderful. Everyone of you that followed, favorite, and reviewed helped make this my favorite piece to date. You're all amazing! Please review and let me know if you want one more chapter, if it's good where it stands, or if you have an idea to make it last longer. I'd love to hear it all!**

**Twenty Seven Days Later.**

"Are you sure this isn't too much?"

Jane looked around Maura's home and assessed the decorations. A large, hand painted sign hung across one wall. Big red letters declaring "Welcome Home Maura!" Sure the words were far from straight and even, of course there were a few little red handprints running astray across the paper, but the sign hung proudly regardless. The balloons that were strategically placed were now bouncing erratically as they drew the attention of both Jo Friday and a rowdy TJ. There was cake and food galore, drinks and a bottle of champagne. Everything that anyone would ever need for the perfect welcome back party. The only thing missing was the guest of honor.

The Rizzoli clan impatiently awaited the return of their missing piece, as well as Frost and Korsak who couldn't wait to put the doc back to work. Each person in the room; from Tommy, Lydia, and a bouncing five year old TJ, to Frankie and Angela, no one felt right without Maura around. But the one who was most effected by Maura's month-long absence was the detective who barely said a word since the party preparations started an hour earlier.

Jane hadn't spoken to Maura in the past month and Maura didn't reach out to her either. It was as if there was an unspoken understanding that Maura needed her time and Jane was willing to do that, as well as anything else, for her. The days moved slower than Bass, causing an already agitated Jane to practically jump out of her skin. No matter how busy the brunette was with work, her divorce, or moving, she kept careful count of how long it would be until she saw her best friend again.

Jane had never been so excited and yet so filled with fear. She dreamt of looking into those deep hazel eyes again and being swallowed by the love she once saw there. But what if when she looked inside that love was no longer there? What if the flame that always burned bright for her was finally extinguished? Jane had tried hard to take a page out of Maura's book and not think of the "what ifs", but it didn't work. She wasn't that strong. Her mind was trained to think in consequences and the hypothetical. It's hard to teach an old dog new tricks.

Jane sat far from the rest of the crowd and focused on her watch. She didn't know if Maura would want to see her or if she was even welcome in Maura's home any longer. She thought back on the past month and how everything had changed. Her divorce was finalized and she had managed to secure an apartment in her old building. Maura had kept her promise and called Angela at least twice a week. Any vital information was immediately relayed to Jane, but Angela was careful not to betray the valued trust Maura had for her. Once Jane found out that her mother knew Maura left the country and didn't tell her, she forced her into an agreement. She wasn't to inform Maura of the divorce, but she would tell Jane of any times Maura asked about her. And most importantly, she'd make sure to tell Jane if Maura had any romantic interests. Angela was a trooper, she followed all the guidelines set in place by her daughter. It was thrilling to feel like a vital part of a case the detective was struggling to crack.

At the sound of a car door slamming Jane looked up from her watch and stared at the entryway. She was about to find out if she had a chance at anything with Maura, even just friendship.

Maura stepped from the cab with a sigh of relief. France was beautiful but nothing beat the sight of her own home after almost a month away. She straightened her cocoa brown trousers, making sure her cream colored blouse was still fully tucked in all around. A long flight was capable of disheveling even the pristine Maura Isles. She shrugged on her emerald green blazer before tipping the driver and retrieving her bags. Her matching green heels clicked along the walk as she wheeled her luggage to her front door. She began listing all the things she planned to do that evening._ I'd like to take a long bubble bath and then slip into those new silk pajamas I bought in Marseille. I could upload all the photos I took at the gallery or look over some of the foundation's paperwork I brought home with me. _She fished her keys out of her purse and started to unlock the door._ Perhaps Angela will be available and won't think it too much of a bother to put together a small meal. There's nothing quite like a home cooked-_

"Surprise!" The chorus of voices rang out as the front doors heavy knob slid from between nimble fingers. Seconds after the initial shock wore off a gigantic smile overtook the doctor's face. As she stepped inside everyone welcomed Maura back with open arms and grand cheers. Frost enthusiastically wrapped his arms tightly around Maura's petite frame.

"It is SO nice to have you back!" He pulled back and noticed the sparkle of unshed tears and amusement dancing in her eyes. "Not just because I hate Pike! But as a friend too!"

Maura chuckled at his quick rebound. "I missed you too, Barry. And Vince." She turned to hug the older detective.

"Good to see you, doc."

After letting go of Korsak she turned to Tommy and Lydia, but before she managed a greeting a small voice rang out from behind them.

"Me first!" The five year old burst out from between his parents and launched towards an unsuspecting Maura, almost bringing her to the floor. Thankfully years of yoga had improved her sense of balance.

"Well hello there, TJ! My, my you've gotten big!" She ruffled his sandy locks with her hand.

"I miss-ed you aunt Mowah."

"I missed you too, TJ."

Jane stood in the background, trying to fight back tears while watching the small yet profound interaction. Maura had been her family, her everything all along. She took a deep breath, knowing that soon it'd be her turn.

Frankie gave Maura a quick hug and welcomed her back. She expected nothing less from the less boisterous Rizzoli. By time she turned to Angela the older woman already had her arms spread awaiting a hug. One that Maura happily stepped into it.

"Oh sweetheart! It's so good to see you!" Maura received a kiss on each cheek before Angela continued. "You look amazing! France certainly agrees with you." She released the younger woman.

"Thank you, Angela. It is a beautiful place."

"But you better not leave us again like that! I can't tell you how much you were missed! Oh!" Maura was immediately pulled into another bone-crushing embrace.

"I assure you that I am back for good and there are no extended vacations in the foreseeable future." Those words must have satisfied Angela because she immediately released Maura and nudged her in Jane's direction.

"Hey Maur." Jane greeted as she looked into Maura's eyes for the first time in nearly a month. She was far from surprised at how beautiful the blonde looked. Maura's beauty was always capable of taking Jane's breath away.

Maura just stared back. Unable to form words she just looked at Jane. The lanky woman was dressed in a burgundy button-up shirt and gray slacks. The dark colors made her deep brown curls look almost inky black and her eyes almost a matching shade.

After a few moments of silence Jane began to panic, that panic pushed her to speak again. "Uh- welcome back."

Maura seemed to snap out of her trance then, able to conjure up a small response. "Hello, Jane. It's nice to be back." After Maura exhausted her supply of words an awkward silence fell upon the room again.

Angela cleared her throat and came to the rescue. "Everyone ready for dinner?"

A resounding "YES" filled the room and everyone took their places around the table.

It seemed just like any other family dinner. The conversation flowed easily and the laughter greatly outweighed the gloom. The only thing noticeably different was Maura being seated next to Angela instead of Jane. It wasn't a shock to the brunette, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

The evening progressed without a word spoken between the two women and nobody pressed to make that happen. The tension was palpable but there wasn't a guest there who was brave enough to bring attention to it. a little past ten in the evening TJ had fallen asleep on Angela's lap and everyone realized that they were just as tired but were too old, and too big, to follow suit.

Each guest politely said their goodbyes and welcomed the doctor back one last time before leaving. Once the door shut firmly behind the last guest there was only the two Rizzoli women and one Dr. Isles.

Angela looked between the women who were standing on opposite sides of the room and looking everywhere but at each other. She shifted uncomfortably before speaking. "I'm sure you two have some catching up to do, I'm gonna head next door."

"No!" Maura shouted, instantly lowering her volume before continuing. "I mean, please Angela, you don't have to go so soon." A blush started to rise immediately following her embarrassing outburst. Jane was initially taken aback by Maura's robust reaction to the thought of being alone with her, but then the adorable blush crept up and she couldn't help but bite back a smirk.

"Nonsense. The dishes are already in the dishwasher. I'll be over tomorrow morning to put everything away." Angela had already made her way to the door. "Good night girls!" She smiled to herself as she made her way to the guest house.

Both women eyeballed the now closed door. Maura collected herself and managed to turn towards the tall woman occupying the same room. When she looked at Jane she couldn't help but notice how good she looked, and her body couldn't help but react to that fact as well. All the detective was doing was leaning her hip against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. _How is it possible that she looks better than when I left? Perhaps it's just that she's happy._

"I missed you." A raspy voice was the first to break through the silence, her emotions were causing her already deep voice to drop an octave. Maura just shook her head in response. That didn't deter Jane. "I have been dying to say that since you walked through that door."

"Jane, I'm really too tired to do this right now."

"Do what? Listen?" Jane just gawked at the other woman.

"Yes. And quite frankly I'm too tired to even look at you. I had a very long flight and what I'd really like to do is go to bed. I knew that seeing you would be the hardest part of my return. What I wasn't prepared for was having that reunion take place immediately upon my arrival."

The pain Maura's words inflicted actually caused Jane to flinch. "Wow Maura, I didn't realize my being here would be so awful for you! I'm sorry I wanted to be at my friend's welcome back party! A party that was planned by myself and my family. So sorry!" Jane threw her hands in the air and started for the door but stopped before leaving. "I should've known being here would be a huge mistake but for some stupid reason I thought maybe you'd want to see me."

"That's the problem! You thought I'd want to see you. You ASSUMED!" Maura snapped. "I wasn't ready, Jane! Don't you understand that? Just showing up here isn't fair to me." She started to make her way closer to the irate Italian woman. There was something about the fire in the unruly woman that made Maura the moth to the flame.

"You left for a month, Maura. A MONTH! How is you disappearing any more fair to me than this is for you? Explain that to me because I sure as hell don't understand!" They were standing toe to toe, fury radiating off both bodies. Maura wanted to cry but the tears couldn't make their way past her anger.

"Twenty seven days is not a month. And none of this has been fair to me from the start!" Maura finished her sentence with a firm poke to Jane's shoulder. "I finally did something for me. I finally took a step back to evaluate my life and do what I needed to do to feel better, and that couldn't even go off without a snag."

"Hitch." Jane corrected.

"What?" Maura looked at Jane with confusion.

"It's 'without a hitch'. Not snag."

"Is correcting me really that important right now?" Caramel waves whipped sharply as Maura spun on her heels and made her way to her wine refrigerator. "I need a drink."

"Make that two." Jane was close behind her.

Maura poured two glasses of wine and handed one to the detective. "I'm out of your beer." It was the first sentence she managed with a calm tone since Angela left, but the words still sounded curt. She took off her blazer and placed it carefully on the back of a chair before making her way to the couch.

"I don't care. Honestly, I'd probably drink rubbing alcohol right now if it meant calming my nerves." Jane joked as she shook the residual anger from her tense body.

Maura barely contained a small laugh. She didn't want to laugh. She didn't want to be amused by this infuriating and gorgeous woman. "Well, I can promise this tastes much better than rubbing alcohol, even to your palate."

"Was that a joke?" Jane smirked as she carefully sat next to her friend.

"Maybe." They shared a small smile at the familiarity of the scene. Without their past affair looming, this would have been just another late night shared between best friends. But that dark cloud was still floating overhead and something needed to be done before either woman could see the sun shine again.

Jane spoke quietly as Maura sipped at her wine. "What did you mean by that 'without a hitch' stuff?"

"The drive to the airport." Maura shook her head at the memory of her encounter with Casey. "I could have handled it so much better. I just wasn't expecting Casey to show up." Keeping her eyes on the crimson liquid as she spoke.

"Wait!" Jane held up a hand. "Casey showed up? Here?" The look of surprise on Jane's face would have comical if Maura had been able to notice it past her own astonishment.

"Yes. I was sure he would have told you. He insisted on driving me to the airport so we could talk. He knew that you loved someone else and he figured I'd know who it was."

"Oh my god. Maura I am so sorry. He must've came straight here after..." Jane trailed off, not sure if she was ready to share the change in her marital status just yet. She wanted this conversation to go just right and the Casey surprise certainly screwed that up already. "He didn't tell me."

"I couldn't lie Jane, but I didn't tell him anything directly. I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you two."

"Don't even worry about it. That's not why I'm here right now." Jane took a chance and scooted closer to the blonde, their knees now touching. "I'm here because I wanted to welcome my friend home and tell you I missed you." She reached out and took a delicate hand in her own. The manicured fingers immediately intertwined with her long digits. A grin spread across her chiseled features.

"I'm sorry that I left without telling you." Maura said softly, her words dripping with guilt.

"You should be!" Jane laughed a hearty guffaw that startled the ME. "I was almost suspended for chewing Cavanaugh out when he told me you took a month off! I demanded that he tell me why." Maura joined in and laughed at the scene she could picture so vividly.

"I just didn't know how to cope." The ME became somber once again. "It was too much pain to bear. I knew I wouldn't have been able to see you at work and function properly. I managed that once and I knew I wouldn't have been able to do it a second time. I needed time to heal and get over you."

The last three words echoed in Jane's head and panic drove the next question from her lips. "Are you over me?" Her deep brown eyes pierced the hazel before them, searching for any last glimmer of hope that may be left.

Maura hesitated before answering, biting her lower lip, making sure to piece together the proper combination of words. "I'm over you enough to be able to handle working along side you, and to know we can begin to fix our friendship. I've healed enough to to know that I am capable of being around you and Casey in a social setting."

"You won't have to worry about that." Jane mumbled to herself causing Maura to freeze with her wineglass to her lips. She slowly lowered the glass and placed it on the table in front of her.

"Jane, what do you mean? Is Casey upset with me after our talk? Does he not want me around?" Maura became anxious at the thought of their friendship breaking apart before it was ever fixed.

Jane set her wineglass down next to Maura's before calmly answering. "I didn't want to tell you this until I knew where we stood. I needed to know that you still wanted me in your life."

"Of course I still want you in my life! I need you in my life. I feel like part of your family."

"You are my family." Jane turned to completely face Maura. She took Maura's other hand in hers and looked her in the eyes. "The day you left? The day Casey showed up?" Maura nodded in acknowledgment. "He came here right after I asked for a divorce." Jane managed the words through a throat thick with emotion.

Maura didn't bother to hide her shock. This was what she had dared to hope for but never truly believed would happen. "Jane I hope you didn't do-"

"Maura. Let me finish." Jane looked at the blonde with tears in her eyes and a knowing smirk. "In case you were wondering why I never tried to get in touch with you, I took this past month to get my life together."

"I did, but Angela assured me you were ok. So I took that as you respecting my wishes and giving me space."

"That was partially it. But I also wanted to focus on me. After I left here that night I went over and had a long talk with Ma. Ya know, when she actually shuts her mouth and listens, she's a pretty big help." Both women laughed. "She helped me realize that maybe I didn't screw EVERYTHING up. That maybe if I fixed what was wrong with me, I could fix the damage I did to us."

Maura couldn't help the small sob that escaped at the hopeful tone in Jane's voice. When long arms enveloped her in a strong hug she let her tears fall free and mingle with those of the crying brunette.

The circumstances weren't ideal and Maura was beyond tired, but when Jane's lips found the side of her neck the blonde barely held back a moan. The violent shiver that ran down Jane's long spine brought her back to reality. It was always so easy for the detective to lose herself in Maura's touch.

"I'm sorry. I know we have a lot to talk about and a friendship to fix, but it just felt so good to hold you." Jane's apology held no conviction and she kept her arms wrapped loosely around Maura's womanly body.

Maura rested her forehead against Jane's shoulder and took a deep breath. Everything her friend had just said was true, they had a lot to talk about, but at the moment she didn't have much to say. Just one thing to ask. "What did you tell him?"

"That what him and I had wasn't true love." Jane turned to press her lips against caramel waves. "And I knew that it wasn't because I had the real thing with someone else." Judging by the way Maura tightened her grip Jane knew the ME liked her answer. "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, for making you feel second and making you wait. You've always been my first choice." A long silence fell between the women as they stopped to just enjoy the feel of each other.

"You're right, Jane." Maura spoke up. "We should focus on our friendship and take it from there." She almost laughed when she felt the detective's shoulders sag in disappointment. "But who ever said we always have to do the right thing."

Jane pulled back to look at Maura. Making sure she saw certainty there before moving forward. When her friend's pouty mouth curled into a devious smile, she knew everything would be ok.

"Tell me you want me and I won't have to wait forever." She managed to rasp out.

"I LOVE you, Jane Rizzoli, and I've always been yours." Before Maura could manage the smile that wanted to follow her words, Jane's lips met her own with bruising force. "I missed you so much." She whispered against thin lips.

Maura rose slightly from where she was seated on the couch to bring her right leg up and over Jane's hips. She straddled Jane and continued to devour her. Their lips came home and in that kiss they felt their hearts begin to heal as well as theirs souls becoming complete. Maura felt the detective's skilled hands move to her waist and untuck her shirt. Scarred palms and nimble fingers met her bare skin just under the thin material. In response to the sudden skin to skin contact Maura bit Jane's lip causing a moan to escape from deep within her lover. Maura pulled back to catch her breath.

"How did you know I wasn't seeing anybody?"

"A detective's greatest asset is a good confidential informant." they shared a smile, Maura knowing full well who that informant was.

"Stay?" She dared to ask between heavy breaths. Large eyes full of expectation.

"You'll never be able to get rid of me."

Maura kissed Jane again with renewed fervor. Hands tangling in dark curls, tongues greeting each other after a long absence, she couldn't get enough of the taste she had missed for so long.

"Wait." Jane pushed the beautiful woman on her lap slightly away.

"What is it?" Maura looked panicked. _Is she having doubts? Is this too fast? Was I too aggressive?_

When dark eyes met golden green peace, a signature smirk appeared on the brunette a face. "I just thought I'd have to buy you dinner at least once before you put out."

"Put out?" Her genius wheels only had to turn a couple times before she figured out what Jane was getting at. "Oh". Maura ground her hips suggestively into Jane. "Make me breakfast in the morning and we'll call it even."

"Deal." Jane's hands made their way to Maura's perfectly rounded backside.

"Good." Her lips moved against the other woman's ear, allowing the tip of her tongue to tease the lobe. "Now take me upstairs."

"Yes ma'am."

The women made their way up the stairs, clumsily falling over each other after Jane's failed attempt to carry the doctor most of the way. Their gleeful giggles and moans of pleasure carried through the house until the sun rose the next morning. The lovers fell asleep in each others arms and both minds were already dreaming of their future together.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Most of you asked for an epilogue, and almost all agreed that they'd like to see the same thing. Since I do like to please, here it is. I hope I delivered! As for all the followers that stuck with the story and every review, you're all amazing! And to any new readers, you're amazing too! Nothing has changed and the rights to the show and characters STILL do not belong to me. Please read and review, let me know if the happy ending turned out as happy as you would have liked!**

**Six Years Later.**

A hot Boston summer drew to a close and brought a mild Autumn with it. On a warm Saturday afternoon Jane and Maura decided to bring their three year old son to the park. Maura wanted to teach Bradley about nature and why the seasons change. Jane wanted to see which sports caught her little man's eye. Both women came to an agreement that they'd split the time, but Bradley had other plans. Once his chubby legs hit the ground he was on the run.

A large blanket was sprawled out across the thick green grass, a picnic basket keeping it from being whisked away by the early autumn breeze. Maura sat comfortably in tight jeans and a burnt orange sweater, barefooted legs tucked neatly beneath her. Jane was lounging on her elbows at Maura's side, worn in jeans and Red Sox sweatshirt worn proudly. Bradley wore a matching sweatshirt as he ran, his unruly blonde curls bounced and ruffled in the breeze as his tiny red converse went a mile a minute. The little speedster would only get so far before tumbling to his knees. Jane kept glancing over at her chuckling wife to make sure the grass stains didn't upset her.

"Jane, stop looking at me like that. You know I'd never dress him in his good overalls for a trip to the park."

Jane gasped in fake astonishment. "Of course not! Not the GOOD overalls." A quick slap to the thigh (when their son wasn't looking) set the smart detective straight. Brown eyes immediately settled back on their boisterous offspring. "We really do make cute babies." At that moment, Bradley had a two plump hands full of grass, ready to make it rain little green blades. His deep emerald eyes were shining with excitement and something slightly devious. He certainly had more than just a little Rizzoli in his blood.

"Well technically-"

"Don't even say it!" A slender finger cut the doctor off. "I don't care if it was Frankie's 'fluids' that helped make our son. **WE** made him together. He's a Rizzoli, you're a Rizzoli, **WE** make cute babies."

It wasn't the first time the married couple had this discussion. Maura knew better than to ever mention Frankie and making their baby in the same sentence, but she couldn't help herself. Jane would become so passionate about their baby that it became her guilty pleasure.

"Do you ever think that maybe we should test that theory and try again?" Maura simply stated the idea, making it neither a request nor demand. Maura was ready for another baby Rizzoli, she was just waiting for the right time to propose the idea to her easily flustered wife. What better time than after praising themselves at how good they were at it?

A moment or two of silence passed as they watched Bradley roll around in his newly acquired pile of grass clippings. Maura began to wonder if Jane would ever answer, then she heard the quiet reply.

"It would be nice to have another dress-wearer around the house." A million watt smile punctuated the sentence before the brunette leaned in and kissed the grinning ME.

"There's no guarantee of course, but I'd like that as well." She looked at Jane for a moment before returning her hazel eyes to their son. "A little brother for Bradley would be nice too."

"I'll take any baby that's half of me, half of you, and healthy." Jane stared deeply into Maura's eyes. She never grew tired of the way her emotions so readily danced there. She saw the obvious spark of happiness and excitement. Anticipation followed closely, letting Jane know that a phone call to Frankie or Tommy would be taking place that evening. And last, but certainly not least, Jane smirked at the subtle hint of want she saw just beyond the obvious. That little look that was always, and will always be reserved just for her. She dropped her voice a bit lower, low enough to avoid the curious ears of a three year old. "Too bad we can't make one the old fashioned way." She started to lean forward, eyes on the pink plump prize that was smiling at her.

"They're are scientist who are dedicating their studies to help same sex couples reproduce. Unfortunately it seems much more likely for male couples to..." The usually focused doctor was immediately distracted by soft lips caressing her own and a strong hand squeezing her thigh.

"Shut up, you genius." Jane's lips covered Maura's in a passionate kiss. She managed to pour every ounce of love and gratitude into the kiss that was cut short by the squeal of a three year old.

"Bradley!" Maura hollered at his small retreating form.

"I got him!" Jane bolted upright and caught up to the little monster just before he collided with a fellow park patron. "WHOAH there little man!" She scooped him up with one long arm and held him tightly to her chest. "Just because you finally got the hang of those little legs doesn't mean you can go running people down!" She let out a laugh before looking up at the man who almost fell victim to her son. "I'm so sorry about him."

"Don't be. He must take after his mother."

It took her a moment. The face was familiar and the voice was his, but it took Jane longer than a few seconds for everything to click into place.

"Casey."

"Hello, Jane." He replied with his accent more apparent than usual. He looked the same save for a few extra gray hairs. His eyes fell to the wiggling mass in Jane's arms. "And who might this be?"

"This little tornado is my son, Bradley. Bradley say hi to Casey." The blonde head buried itself into Jane's thick curls. "He's shy." She rested her son on her hip and held him tighter, wanting the comfort more for herself.

"Maybe he doesn't take after his mother then." A nervous laugh traveled between the formerly acquainted pair.

"No. He gets that from his Mommy." If there was any trace of confusion on Casey's face it was immediately stifled by the appearance of Maura at Jane's side.

"What does he get from me?" She asked with her eyes on her family a smile before turning towards the stranger. "Oh." Maura stopped when she recognized the gentleman Jane had been conversing with. She drew closer to her wife and rubbed small circles on Bradley's back.

Jane smirked at the small, bashful gesture. "His shyness."

"Hello, Casey. How have you been?" Maura effectively shifted the focus from herself to the figure that nearly destroyed her happiness six years ago.

"I'm doing very well. I retired early from the army. After the injury and all the work I put in afterwards they offered me an early out. I travelled back to Europe for a bit and then settled back here." His eyes went from each woman to the small boy. "You seem to be doing pretty well for yourself." His eyes finally settled on the only brown pair across from him.

Looking at her son and then her wife, replaying the conversation about trying for another baby, Jane didn't even know how to begin to describe her happiness. She let a simple answer explain her feelings best. "I've got it all." Small tears started to shimmer in her wife's eyes at the sincerity of the statement.

"I'm happy for you." Casey looked at Maura. "For both of you. I wish you the best."

"You too." The couple said in unison.

"Goodbye, Maura. Jane." Casey turned and went back the way he came.

After watching his form grow smaller in the distance, Maura was the first to speak. "Well I think that went well."

"Of course it did!" She held their son up as high as her arms would allow and looked into his giggling face. "Bradley broke the ice for us!" She started to spin and as a result got much more dizzy than the little being in her arms. "Ready to go?" She looked at Maura expectantly.

"Yes. I already packed the blanket." Maura stood on her toes and gave Jane a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jane rasped.

"Hey!" A small voice erupted from between the women.

"And we both love you very much!" Both women started peppering a small rosy face with as many kisses as they could.

The couple walked back to their car at a slow pace. Neither were ready to bring their pleasant afternoon to an end. Maura traded Jane the basket for their child. She hoisted him onto her hip and continued walking.

"I was thinking Dorothy if we have a girl." Maura stated nonchalantly as they strolled back to their vehicle.

"Too old." Jane argued.

"What about Angela?"

"I have one of those and that's more than enough." Jane chortled.

"Oh! What about Maria? After Maria Mayer, one of my favorite scientists. You know, she received the Nobel Prize for suggesting the nuclear shell model of the atomic nucleus."

"As riveting as that is, Maur, I'm gonna have to pass." Jane loaded the basket into the backseat on the driver's side as Maura buckled their precious cargo into his seat on the passenger's side. Both women climbed in and Jane started the engine.

"Gertrude?"

"Seriously?" Jane just looked at Maura with wide eyes.

"It's mature." Maura countered quickly.

"It's an antique."

"Joyce?"

"You're killing me."

"Don't be dramatic."

The car drove off as the sun began to set on Boston. Plans of an expanding family and loving the small family they already had were the only thoughts occupying the married couple's mind. Maura gave Jane's upper thigh a long, firm squeeze, signaling that there were plenty of good things to come.


End file.
